Seize The Day
by Renegade Noa
Summary: AU Fifth year.Summer before fifth year Harry meets a new friend and ally who will help him become who he was truly meant to be. Features Dark!Harry and Mentor!Snape.This story will eventually contain HD Slash, child abuse, and self harm.


This is my first Harry Potter story so be kind. Thanks. J

This story will be a dark!Harry and Mentor!Snape au of fifth year and after. It will contain Harry and Draco slash, so if that is not your thing this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a poor college student with a few pennies and some lent. You can have that, J

****

Seize The Day

By: Renegade Noa

---------------------------------------------

"Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost,

It's empty and cold without you here,

Too many people to ache over…."

-Avenged Sevenfold, "Seize the Day"

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Betrayed

"I started here so young, and helped you get along.

Just did it for the love, and people healed through us.

Don't live your life in vain, don't take it out on me.

You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy.

I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed."

- Avenged Sevenfold, "Betrayed"

Number four Privet Drive was eerily quite as Harry Potter laid upon his ratty mattress in his so called room. It was well past midnight and the young teenage boy should be asleep, but sleep never came easy these days. Sighing to himself, he stared at the ceiling as he listened to Dudley's snores from the room to his left. Oh how he wished to leave this place, but it was only a week into the summer holiday, and with no correspondence from his friends, he was likely to be stuck here for the entire summer.

"This is ridiculous, I'm stuck in my room like some kind of tyke, I'm outta here…" Harry grumbled to himself, as he sat up from the bed. Lacing up his trainers and pulling on a jumper he made his way to his bedroom door. He slowly twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open, grimacing at the loud squeak that echoed through the quite house. He slowly crept down the hallway and stairs towards the front door. Upon reaching his destination he held his breath as second thoughts began rushing through his head.

'What if a Death Eater spots me…' The thought lingered in his head. "Maybe I should just go back to bed." He whispered to himself, but thoughts of the horrible dreams with Cedric's unseeing eyes peering at him kept him from heading back up the stairs. His decision final, he unlocked the door and exited the house. Once outside he was meet with the cool night air and dense fog, as he gazed wearily out onto the street. 'No turning back now…' He thought as he walked down the pathway and onto the sidewalk.

He began to walk aimlessly down the road, as he observed his empty surroundings. 'Constant Vigilance…' The fake Mad-Eye Moody's speech ran through his head, as he gazed through the dense fog. He came upon the park and hesitated. 'Should he enter, or venture further?' Deciding to show some Gryffindor courage, or was it stupidity? He passed the park and headed towards downtown Surry.

Most of the buildings were closed and the town was desolate. "Shoulda stayed at the park…" Harry muttered, as he stared down the vacant street. He was about to turn and head back, when the faint sound of music filtered though the streets. Curious, Harry headed towards the sound. He finally came upon a dimly lit building, a pub of sorts. 'There's no way I'll be able to get in here….'He thought grimly. Looking around he spotted a dark alley way beside the building. Perfect. If there was one thing Harry could do best, it was sneaking around.

Slyly making his way beside the building he quickly found an empty entrance in. Moving through the doorway, he walked aimlessly in the dark. The music began to get louder, the pounding sound of a drum beat echoed throughout the hall. He began to nod his head to the beat as the hallway grew lighter. Reaching the end, he was meet with a mass of people, all gathered in front of a center stage.

Upon the stage was a group of wildly dressed teenage boys bouncing around with instruments. It was hypnotic to Harry's eyes, as he stared in awe at the performance. The words of the singer echoed through the room, the words hitting deep into Harry's soul. He moved a bit closer to the stage into the mass of thrashing bodies.

Harry watched the show in wonder, even staying once the crowd began to filter out and it was obvious the show was over. Glancing at the watch on the his arm, he was shocked to see it was going on three in the morning. 'I gotta go before the Dursley's wake up.' Harry thought to himself, as he searched for the exit.

"Harry Potter?" A voice questioned behind him. Harry froze, as he slowly turned to face the person who called his name. A tall black haired boy stood in front of the stage, the singer of the band that just played. "No bloody way! I knew I saw you in the crowd." The singer exclaimed as he strode towards Harry. Close up he could tell the boys hair was actually a deep purple, that matched his outrageous clothing. A silver hoop shone from his lip and his nose. He flashed a pearly white smile at Harry as he stuck out his hand. "Name's Adam Williams. Jus' moved here to Surry from the States. So what's the Boy Who Lived doin' here at this time of night."

Harry smiled up at him, as he shook his hand. "Couldn't sleep, heard some music from the streets, so I came to check it out. You're obviously a wizard." Adam nodded. "Yah I'm gonna attend Hogwarts this fall, I'll be a Seventh year. Come on have a seat, me and the guys jus' ordered some Pizza." He and Harry made there way to the stage, were they sat on the edge with the rest of the band. "So why did you move here from America?" Harry questioned, as he gazed curiously at the young man sitting beside him.

"My Mom was killed in an accident, she was an auror. Dad jus' couldn't handle living there with out Mom, so he decided to jus' up an' leave one morning'. That was about a month ago. Both my parents were gone, and I'm not old enough in the states to live on my own, I would've been sent to a foster home. So I jus' ran away. Came across an older wizard who was heading back to England. Asked if I could share his portkey. And here I am…" Adam finished, as he turned to look at Harry.

"So how bout you tell me the real story. How come the Boy Who Lived is running about in rags in this lil' ol' town?" Harry stared into the trusting blue eyes, and could not help but tell him about his so called 'loving relatives'. Adam stared at him in shock once his tale was finished. "Some times I can understand why Ol' Moldyshorts would wanna knock around a couple muggles like 'em." Harry laughed at Adam's statement. "Moldyshorts?" Harry questioned, as Adam nodded flashing him a bright smile. "Yah apparently over here it's like a sin to say his name or some shit like that, so I jus' changed it 'round a bit."

Harry smiled, as he glanced at his watch. 'Almost four, I've really got to go.' He thought, as he glanced back up at Adam. "It's okay if you gotta head back now. How bout I come pick you up tomorrow and we can head up to Muggle London?" Adam suggested, as Harry nodded eagerly. Adam laughed, "I'll walk ya home." He hoped off the stage, and Harry followed his actions.

They continued to talk the whole way back to Privet Drive, swapping stories and laughing at each other's antics. Harry came to a halt in front of four Privet Drive, his stomach twisting as the anxiety of getting caught and severely punished reared it's ugly head. "Don't worry, it's still too early for any of your relatives to possibly be up yet. I'll swing by tomorrow around noon to pick you up. See ya then?" Adam questioned as Harry nodded. They both gave their goodbyes, and Harry headed towards the front door. Little did they both know Dudley was up and watching from his window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was awoken from his sleep by his Baby Whale of a cousin pounding down the stairs for breakfast. Groaning to himself, he pulled the poor excuse of a blanket tighter around his body. Silence soon filled his room, and he let out a small sigh of relief. 'Maybe I can actually sleep some more…' Harry thought, as he was amazed he slept three nightmare free hours.

No sooner than he finished this thought did he hear footsteps upon the stairs again. 'Jeez, did Dudley inhale his food this time…' Harry laughed to himself, until he heard the steps pass Dudley's room, and stop in front his own. The door to his room was roughly pushed upon, and a vividly red Vernon marched into the room, and ripped off the blanket that covered his nephew.

"So Dudders says you came sneaking in the house this morning Boy. And with another boy, you a bloody Queer now? Huh Freak?!" Vernon snapped. 'I knew I would get caught…'Was Harry's last thoughts before his world exploded in pain and everything went black.


End file.
